Maybe I Don't Feel Safer on the Deck of the Titanic Afterall
by HoAMR
Summary: A series of Peddie one-shots and drabbles. Rated T in case. #8: One Out of Three. Patricia's voice cracked, she hadn't been expecting that, she wasn't expecting Amber and Mara to call her up during her and Eddie's date and she wasn't expecting her two best friends to be dead either. Peddie/Patrome/Palfie/Amfie/Jara, mostly Peddie...just read and find out!R and R! Accepting prompts!
1. Chapter 1

Feet

* * *

"So, be honest with this," Eddie started, Patricia by now knew that Eddie knows when she lies, so she had no choice, "What are you scared of? Besides you know...the established fear...?" he asked, refering to her fear of love.

"Easy, feet!" Patricia said semi-nonchalantly, and Eddie was yet to believe her, I mean sure someone emotionless can be scared of love, possibly the greatest emotion existing but someone almost fearless is scared of feet?!

"You gotta be kidding?! Feet! The best lie you've come up with is 'Feet', wow, you've seriously softened, mabe I should dump you so you can be all 'rebel-y' again..." Eddie joked and laughed, but Patricia's face was dead serious. "Yeah? Well sorry for trying to be honest for once! Sorry for trying tok be a better girlfriend! Sorry for actually listening t you for once! Sorry I'm scared of feet! Sorry for not being rebel-y enough for you! Sorry I'm saying sorry for once! Sorry for not lying just like you wanted!" Patricia yelled at him as she began to tear up, she thought he actually understood, thought he thought she wasn't all lies and insults, well, she thought wrong!

"Yacker...I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know! You wanna know my secret? Well I am scared of blood, yes Eddie Miller is scared of blood, go ahead laugh!" e said, trying to make up for what he'd done. "First of all, do you think I'm that cruel, cruel enough to laugh at someone who is scared of blood, knowing that he or she knows I'm scared of feet?! Ithought you were different, I thought you knew that I wasn't all lies, insults and pranks! I THOUGHT WRONG!" She screamed. Eddie panicked, so he did what he thought he should, like every couple that gets into an arguement, kissed her! "I'm sorry, alright?" Eddie said, kind of like in the episode in season 3 were Eddie "stood her up" and she was yelling at him then he kissed her. "That's okay!" Patricia said, exactly how she said it in that same episode. And let's just say from then on, Patricia became more rebel-y unless she was ALONE with Eddie, she was once again the prankster and troublemaker she was, Eddie became less sappy and more like the man of their relationship since Patricia says he's the girl in their relationship and they lived happilly ever after...NOT

* * *

**_k, that sucked, oh well, Review_**

**_-HoAMR_**


	2. NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS

Hey, I've decided on making this a series of Peddie one-shots so I am currently accepting prompts or ideas and maybe I could squeeze in some other coples such as Fabina, Jeroy, Willome, Jara, Amfie, Walfie and other couples plus some Edrome and Feddie friendships or Katricia and Joytricia friendships. I can put whatever pairing, BUT JABIAN, NEDDIE, MABIAN, KEDDIE AND JAMBER FOR COUPLES AND I CAN'T WRITE FABICIA COUPLES EITHER, IT'S JUST...WRONG, BUT I DO ACCEPT PATROME, I MEAN IF EDDIE WASN'T THERE IT WOULD BE PATROME ALL OVER, ANYWAYS, BYEEEEEEE

_~HoAMR! :)_


	3. A Rollercoaster to Remember

**One-shot #2: ****_A Rollercoaster to Remember  
Prompted by: aqeelah  
Will this have a sequel?: Yes, two sequels actually, it's going to be during the bet and then the consequences of the bet (Read to find out about the bet) {Sequels wil be on Chapter 4&8}  
What exactly was the prompt?: Key words: Fabina, Peddie, Clowns...that's all I'm telling you..._**

* * *

"So, d'ya think they'll like it?" Patricia heard Nina tell Fabian as the couple walked in, one room away from Patricia and Eddie, ok, let me tell you first that Victor and Trudy are at a meeting, Jeroy and Walfie decided to have a double date and Amber, Mara and KT thought it would be fun to have a single girls day'n'night out, leaving the four of them alone, until 'Fabina' decided to head to ol' Frobisher Library, just like old times they said, leaving Patricia and Eddie utterly bored out of their minds, even with all the playful banter and insults being thrown around. "Hey guys! We were thinking..." Nina started as they walked in, "would you guys want to go on a double date at the carnival, seeing as we are the only ones without plans...?" Fabian continued for her. Patricia and Eddie looked at each other, then back at Nina and Fabian, each other and back, as if they were telepathically communicating and they finally sighed. "Fine, at least Amber isn't here!" Patricia gave up and Nina nodded as they left for their respective rooms. "Eh, could be fun..." Eddie replied. Fabian gave him a quick smile before heading to the shower.

"Hurry up Weasel!" Patricia screamed at her ever-so-early boyfriend. "I'm coming! Sheesh!" he spat back. They were on the cab and on their way to the carnival, but it was DEAD silent. "Soooo..." Nina said trying to break the ice. "Soooo..." echoed Eddie. Talk about AWKWARD! "What? The Americans can't handle silence?!" Patricia teased. "What? Yacker don't wanna yack?" he mocked and Patricia rolled her eyes. "I think we should either choose a proper topic or not talk at all, your call" Fabian announced. "Fine! Why don't we talk about...hmmm...I don't know?" Patricia said looking at Eddie and Nina.

"What about America? The UK? HARRY POTTER?" the two Americans said in unison and then they laughed. "Not a bad idea, just one major flaw!" Fabian said. "What?" Eddie asked. "Well your girlfriend HATES potterheads and anything Harry Potter and I quote 'Oh great! That's what we need, another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter'" he explained. "Hahaha and Eddie was like 'I don't need a lecture 'kay Hermione'" Nina added. "Ha-ha-ha!" Patricia and Eddie faked laughed.

"What about...BTR?1D?SICK PUPPIES? I don't know, the piano?" Patricia said. "Okay, BTR, I'm totally cool with, but I absolutely hate One Direction! As for Sick Puppies, I have no idea..." Nina said. "BTR ROCKS! One Direction...eh! SICK PUPPIES ARE AWESOME!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yah, I agree, One Direction is horrible, BTR is cool, but not so much my type, though 'Elevate' is pretty awesome. SICK PUPPIES IS THE BEST" Patricia agreed. "Whoa! Who on earth said I agreed to this?! Can't we just talk about the piano?" Fabian requested confused. "Piano is not my thing, it's Piper's" Patricia said. Soon, the 3 teens were having a debate on if BTR or Sick Puppies was the best and Fabian just awkwardly sitting there for the rest of the ride. Well, at least they had something to talk about, right?

Finally, after around 10 minutes of debating, they arrived and Fabian was more than happy to be the first person out. "So, we'll meet here around..." Nina started looking at her watch that read 3:00 "5:30, 'kay?" she continued and asked as Patricia and Eddie nodded and left.

(A/N: Fabina is first, then Peddie, then they accidentally meet somewhere, so as of now, it's Fabina) "So where'd you like to go?" Fabian asked his girlfriend. "Uhmm...you choose" she said smiling at him as he dragged her to a group of clowns. "Uhmm...I change my mind, I want to get some cotton candy!" She nervously said. "But they're starting!" he whined. "Pweaaasssee!" she pleaded. "Fine" he gave up. Fabian was still confused about why Nina woupd react so strongly about it, but let it slide as they reached the cotton candy stand. "One blue cotton candy please" Fabian said to the man then turned back to Nina. "Are you scared of clowns?" he hesitantly asked nodded and Fabian smiled at her sadly as he handed her her cotton candy. "Hey Neens, can I ask why?" he said and Nina shok her head 'no'. "Maybe we could catch a ferris wheel and you could tell me?" he requests as Nina's face brightened and she nodded. Time Check: 4:55

(A/N: This is now Peddie) Time Check: 3:00. "So Weasel, where'd'ya wanna go?" Patricia asked her boyfriend. "Huh? Oh, yah! Uhm...you choose" he replied, a bit nervous as to where his girlfriend would take him, he had no idea what was in this thing whereas Patricia probably knows it like the back of her hand! "ROLLER COASTERRRR!" she screamed...'uh-oh' Eddie thought. Patricia saw the nervousness on Eddie's eyes, sure he had that cocky smirk on his face that could fool anyone...that is, anyone BUT Patricia. "Hey, what's wrong Slimeball?" she asked sypmpathetically as a young couple walked past them giving weirded out looks wondering why she had just called him 'Slimeball' but she ignored them, only thinking of Eddie. "Nothing...it's just..." Eddie trailed off. "I understand, I used to be scared of the 'Flying Fiesta' (A/N: It's a ride here in the Philippines in EK (Enchanted Kingdom) where there is this carousel-like structure but instead of horses connected to the bottom, they're swings that go flying about connected through wires hooked on top, it's really fun) but now I'm not, and I know just how to get rid of that fear, c'mon" she said as she puled Eddie back into the line, with one of her famous smirks on her lips.

The wait in line was silent, not like the one in the cab though, this was a comfortable silence that you rarely experience when with Patricia, Eddie and especially rarely when you're with both, not hearing insults at least once a day was now unusual to every Anubis Resident, whether it was directed to them or someone else. Once they got on, they buckled their seatbelts and Eddie braced himself for the ride of his life. "Just relax...WHOOOOHOOOO!" Patricia said trying to comfort him as the ride started and soon, they found themselves on top of the coaster. "Ready for this?" she asked him right as they were about to be dropped and he nodded. As they were dropping, Patricia kissed him! Kissed him like there was no tomorrow! Kiss him like her life depended on it! KISSED HIM! After the ride, Eddie now had gotten rid of his phobia in the best possible way;through Patricia Williamson's kiss.

"So flying fiesta?" she asked and Eddie nodded and they made their way through the line a couple of times. "Yackeeeeerrr!" Eddie whined. "Slimebaaaaaalllllll!" she mocked. "I'm hungry!" he complained as she rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry!" she stated, but dragging his lazy ass towards a popcorn stall anyway. "So, how 'bout we do something clichè for once and ride the ferris wheel, like all couples do, Yacker?" Eddie requested while munching down half of the popcorn in his mouth. "Fine, but we tell NO ONE!" she demanded and Eddie put his hands up in surrender. Time check: 5:00.

(A/N: This is now the rollercoaster line, Fabina then both) "So have you ever ridden one of these before?" Nina asked still admiring the gigantic ferris wheel a few meters away. Fabian panicked, he couldn't let Nina know about _it_! "Once, but only once, my mom took me to the London Eye and that was the first, but after the ride, she kind of...fell and...*gulp*...died..." he explained. "So now you think it was the last thing she did with you so you can't ride ferris wheels because you love and miss her?" Nina finished/asked. "No, but I'll tell you later...I promise" Fabian said, saying 'if there'll be a later' softly under his breath so not one soul could hear and Nina just nodded. "So what do you think Patricia and Eddie are up to?" she asked trying to change the topic and Fabian smiled at her. "Well, seeing as they are...them...they probably rode the roller coaster a few times, stopped for some food and maybe rode the flying fiesta..." he answered.

Just then, Patricia and Eddie stood in front of the line at the back of Nina and Fabian, confused. Either they've become sooo predictable or Fabian knows them too well. "Nina?!" Eddie said the same time Patricia said "Fabian?" "Oh...erm...hey guys..." Nina said still confused on why they were here along with Fabian. "What are you guys doing here...I mean it's not like we don'e want you to be...here...but...?" he trailed off. "Save it Stutter Rutter! We're only here because Doofus over here told Jerome, who told Alfie, who told Mara, KT and Willow, who told Amber and Amber, being...her...dared us to" Patricia defended and you wouldn't know she was lying unless, a) you're in on the lie or b) you're Eddie, and in this case Eddie is both.

"Ok...anyway, what've you guys been doing?" Nina said sensing the next awkward silence about to fall into their midst and the debate they'd have just wasn't worth it. "Rollercoaster, flying fiesta and food. Ya know, the exact same things Fabian said..." Patricia said still in shock that they were now so predictable. "Well this is...awkward..." Eddie said. "NO!" Fabian screamed and the others were just confused. "We are not having another stupid debate about Sick Puppies or BTR!" he continued.

"Puh-lease! The only reason you don't like it is because you don't listen to their music!" Patricia defended. "Actually, I know Halfway There, Love Me Love Me, 'Til I Forget About You, Oh Yeah, Worldwide, Elevate and City is Ours..." he spat and the two Brits were like this the rest of the line until the carnival personnel coughed-or fake coughed-while Nina and Eddie were actually finding this amusing, who would've thought the Goth Pixie and Stutter Rutter would go into a debate about this...oh that's right...I DID!

(A/N: Fabina) Time Check: 5:15. "So why are you scared of clowns?" Fabian asked breaking the awkward silence. "Well...you know that my parents died right?" she asked and he nodded motioning for her continue. "Well..sad to say, I was in that same car that crashed that night. I watched them bleed to death wth my eyes! The car that crashed into us was a clown's car, filed with clowns...those clowns were for a horror movie, dressed as clowns with a little blood here and there...and I guess I just fear the fact that they might get to me next, I mean I know it's stupid bu-" she explained but was cut off by Fabian's lips crashing into hers.

"You're not stupid, I'm scared of heights and here I am now in this ferris wheel" he said as he broke away from the kiss. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Nina asked. "Well, I'm not exactly afraid of heights, it's more of a phobia of falling from them...you see, when my mom died because of it, like you, I had this gut-feeling that I'm next, that I'm about to fall and die, just like that. And what about you? You've faced a clown for the first time in years, that's gotta count for something..." he said and she smiled at him. They both leaned in and kissed for what seems like forever but what was in reality, 7 minutes. That is until the ride came to an end. Time Check: 5:25.

(A/N: Peddie)Time Check: 5:17. "Sooo..." Eddie said and Patricia let out a groan. "UGH! We are not having this stupid conversation all over again!" she whined. "Okay..." he replied. "So...why are you scared-or at least were-of rollercoasters?" she asked knowing he would just say 'Soooo...' every so often until she actually says something. "Because, there was this movie my older sister made me watch when I was six and this dude died, one of them lost a spine, another broke a leg, one brokee both arms and one of them puked for hours because of a rollercoaster and it was traumatizing!" he replied. "Where's the movie?! I am totally gonna ask Emma for a copy!" she declared. "Woah! Slow down there Yacker, how 'bout we don't watch the scariest movie known to man!" he teased. "That is not the scariest movie known to man! 'The Black Rose of Death' is!" she claimed.

"Is to!" he spat, "Is not!" she spat back clearly annoyed, and that's how it was until the door opened revealing Nina and Fabian and they looked at each other. Time Check: 5:28. "Can't you two be a normal couple for once, I mean fighting about what the scariest movie known to man is for an entire ferris wheel ride...really?!" Nina asked. "No, well I tried to, but she just had to say tha-" he started but was cut off by Fabian saying "That the "Black Rose of Fire" is a scarier movie than "Sad Clowns", yeah...we know and you also made a bet that the whole whouse would watch both movies and vote." "What? How?!" Eddie exclaimed. "Uhmm...the manager kind of showed the whole carnial 'cuz he found it amusing...weird..." Nina answered. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed. Yep, this was a carnival to remember, but most importantly, this was A ROLLERCOASTER TO REMEMBER!

* * *

**SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND PROMPTS...THANKS IN ADVANCE**

_**~HoAMR **_


	4. (Title inside(didn't fit))

**One-shot #3: ****_What Actually Happened in America and What Was Supposed to Happen in England  
Prompted by: theprettygal  
Will there be a sequel?: Most likely not  
What exactly was the prompt?: Peddie's break-up and make-up_**

* * *

Set: Pre-season 3, 4th out of 5 weeks of Patricia's stay in America, before the break up

"Hey Yacker, what do you think of America out of your 4 weeks here?" Eddie asked his girlfriend(well, for now at least). "Eh, all your lady friends are sluts, your guy friends have no taste in music, the sites and sceneries are boring and your mom is nice..." she responded. "Wow, that's what you think of me isn't it?" he asked reluctantly. "No...you like Sick Puppies just as much as me so that's sense of taste in music, you're not all nice and I like that, and you're not boring, you go to Anubis House and you're Nina's protector according to Ancient Egyptian prophecy! THAT IS WAYYY BEYOND BORING!" she explained and this put a smile on Eddie's lips. Next they knew, they we both leaning in for a kiss._ Things were going great for the two, and everything was going uphill and they are going to tell their housemates everything...or so they thought_

Set: Pre-season 3, Last week of Patricia's stay, BREAK UP WEEK

Like I said, things were going great...a little too fast for Patricia. I mean she just met the guy 5 months ago and now she travelled across the ocean to see him and meet his mom! "Hey Slimeball, what are we doing this week?" the red-headed Brit asked. "Well, I figured you hated all my friends and then I realized we haven't spent a whole lot of time alone, we could go hang out, ya know, watch a movie tonight, have dinner at a not restaurant and stuff like that...or we could pull pranks on my friends..." he said. "One, I don't do clichè and you know that! Two, I'd love to prank 'em! And three, you talk to much...seriously! And you call me Yacker" she teased.

The week flew by so quickly and now the couple found themselves in the airport saying goodbye. Patricia hugged Eddie's mom back in the house and then came the hard part...Eddie. She told herself that love always comes before heartbreak and no matter how much he said he loved her, she forced herself to believe it's not true...she decided, it was better she broke her own heat rather than having to deal with him. "Hey Eddie, I'm sorry, but I can't do this..." she blurted out. "Do what?" he asked, knowing this can't be good. "Us, Eddie...I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you..." she replied. And Eddie stood there...in front of her...tears in his eyes refusing to fall. A lady announced that Patricia's plane was boarding with that, she kissed him, for what seems to be the last time ever. S_he. Left. Him._ She left him there...standing alone in the airport...broken...

Set: Pre-season 3, Eddie's house, After the break up

Eddie walked in only to see his mother so happy and carefree, like there was no reason to be sad, no reason to be depressed, like it was the best day ever...but that was far from the truth, it was a huge _lie_. 'How dare she be all happy...why today?!' he thought. "Hey Eddie, Patricia leave already?" she said with her cheerful American accent as Eddie ignored her and headed to his room. She called for him several times but to no avail...he started shutting people off his life, wearing headphones 24/7, only ever coming down to eat and bathe, he never spoke to his friends that summer again. He. Was. Broken. Shattered. _Alone_...

Set: Pre-season 3, Patricia, after the break up, at the airport (UK)

Patricia hopped off the plane and silently looked for Piper and her mom. "Trix! Over here!" she heard her twin yell. She ran up to them and couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. They went to the car buckled up and her dad, mom and Piper started small talk, but Patricia remained quiet, looking outside, it wasn't anything like sunshiny America, this was the ever-so rainy Liverpool and she liked it that way. "Hey Trish, why so quiet?" Piper asked worriedly. "Yep, everything is just peachy!" she replied somewhat sarcastically, but she didn't put enough sarcasm into it and Piper believed her. Sigh. Their mom and dad sat talking about politics and junk.

She, like Eddie started shutting people off, but her conditions were much worse, she hadn't eaten in three days and refused to even attend her OWN birthday party. She was on her iPod 24/7, yes this was normal for her, but it wasn't Sick Puppies or some rock band, no, it was...don' . . SWIFT! That week, she swore never to cry over him, crying means you care and she didn't want to...but she couldn't help it because _she does and always will_...every night she longed for him.

Set: Season 3, Anubis House

"It was a mutual decision and we're both totally cool with it!" she lied. "Yep, cool as a cucumber!" he added...and lied. These two regretted every second of their break up...well, mostly Patricia and Eddie's just curious what he did wrong...this time. "Now if you excuse me, I'm not really hungry..." Patricia declared as she noticed tears forming in her eyes and she ran off to her room. Eddie would've followed, but it would've been too awkward and he had a mental debate on it and decided against it. He decided he would bring her up some food-and yes, he knew about her starving problems, she didn't do it because of depression, she did it because she didn't want to face the world, and going out while your walls are broken means facing the world, he had heard about it enough on Piper's 100 unanswered voicemails-then they'd-hopefully-talk things over. Besides, he actually was hungry.

Dinner went on and despite the food fight-care of Alfie and Jerome-there was still some food left, just enough for Patricia. Eddie told Trudy he'd clean up and despite the confused looks he'd received from his housemates, he did so, well it would be more awkward if he said he was going to bring up some food for his ex, right? Yeah, thought so. Anyway, he went up and knocked on her door, seeing as he had lost priviledge to just walk in when she dumped him. After he heard a faint 'it's open' from Patricia he went inside and put the food down. He finally got a good look at Patricia, her red and puffy eyes, her tear stained face and her. Broken. She was just as broken as he was, actually, she was worse. She stood up and walked over to him avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" he asked, voice cracking and tears threatening to fall...just like they did on that day. No answer. "I-I w-wa-want to know what I did, why'd you break it off?" He pleaded, tears now at freefall but Patricia wouldn't meet his gaze. "I d-don't know..." she admitted, it was true, she didn't know the actual reason, it's just that she was protecting herself, breaking her in the process. "Patricia...look at me!" he said in a desperate yet serious tone, especially identifiable by his using 'Patricia' not Yacker. She refused to do so and he lifted her chin up gently but firmly enough to keep her in his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long. They embraced each other in a hug letting their tears fall freely, neither wanting to let go, after so long, they were still perfect together, they were back in the other's arms and the moment was just that..._perfect_.

"I've missed you!" Eddie whispered in her ear now crying tears of joy. "Missed you to Slimeball!" Patricia said smiling, still crying. "You never answered my question...why?" he said hesitantly, they were going to have to go through this converation sooner or later and Patricia sighed knowing Eddie wouldn't drop it and might as well get this over with. "I-I was s-sc-scared..." she admitted. "Of what Yacker?" Ah, how he missed calling her that, 'Yacker' meant that she was his, only he calls her that and that's the way he likes it. "That you would leave me! Everyone eventually leaves me! I broke it off because I knew love leads to heart break, and I couldn't risk it so I broke my own heart instead of waiting fo you to do it. I know it was stupid but-" she explained but Eddie cut her off by brushing his lips against her and she soon found her kissing back and they broke apart after what seems like forever.

"You yack to much you know that? And you should know that you're not stupid and I would NEVER leave you!" Eddie comforted and Patty (she hates that name but I'm the writer, what I say goes, and besides, she owes me for getting her and Eddie back together) smiled at him. "Now I know...sooo...are we...you know...a thing?" she asked nervously. "Does this answer your question?" he teased, leaning in as Patricia did the same then...BAM! "Nah didn't quite catch that, mind repeating it?" she teased and he happily obliged then they heard a door open.

"Woah! Walking in the room here! What were you two doing?" Joy exclaimed walking in causing the two to blush furiously. "Uhm...erm...I was just about to leave, just gave Yacker some food..." Eddie managed. "Yep and I was eating it..." Patricia nervously said. "Mhm...more like eating each other's faces!" Joy smirked and Patricia glared at her as Eddie left the room. For now, they were back together, happy as they are, for how long? No one knows, they could end up together forever, have a family and all...or they could break up, fall in love with other people, fall out, drift apart...how will we know? We can't, all we can do is wait, because only time will tell and we should always remember "All good things come to an end" but then again, these two aren't 'good' together...they're perfect! Remember..._only time will tell..._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, kinda sucked, but I guess it was okay, not my best though, I still have to work on two more prompts, then I've run out so keep sending 'em prompts and I'm kinda busy working on my HoA Oneshot day entry, WISH ME LUCK!**

_**~HoAMR**_


	5. The Mixed Up World We Live In

**One-shot #4:****_ The Mixed Up World We Live In  
Prompted by: Winxjaderamsey  
Will there be a sequel?: Nope  
What was the prompt?: .Eddie...you get the picture..._**

* * *

"If you'd rather hang out with KT, then it's fine by me..." she said, but it was pretty clear that it wouldn't be. "Okay!" he joked, but to our dear Goth Pixie, this was no joking matter, hurt filled her eyes as she took one last second to look at him and then ran off...to where? Isis House...why? To find the one person who knew Eddie almost as much as she does...who? Benji. Yes, Benji Reed, Eddie's former arch nemesis. "But Yacker! I was just..." Eddie started but Patricia was already meters away as he finished with "...joking!" and he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Patricia ran and ran until she had reached a house she'd never thought she'd see again;Isis House. Let me fill you in on some important details first. Well, you see, Patricia's original house from when she was 11 was Isis, but after a week there, was trasferred to Anbis because she was causing to much trouble, she was upset at first, but years later, she began to realize that she was in fact, destined to be there. Anyways, "Patricia sweetie, what brings you here, are you okay?" a middle-aged, fair-skined, blonde lady asked concernedly after opening the door as Patricia wiped the last tear of her face. "It's nothing, I just have to talk to Benji about something, Mrs. Campbridge, if he's here that is..." the red-head said and Mrs. Campbridge nodded and pointed to the first room down the hall. Patricia thanked her former house-mother and proceded. Seeing as this wasn't Anubis House, she couldn't just barge in like she would so she knocked. "Emma, I told you a hundred times! No I will not go on a date with you!" a voice, which was probably Benji's said. "Uh...yeah...no...it's me Patricia, I have to talk to you about something..." Patricia said and Benji opened the door. "Patricia?!" Benji asked shocked and Patricia rolled her eyes. "That's what I said Doofus!" she claimed.

"What do you want?" he asked. "You! You're coming with me!" she said grabbing his shirt and dragging him to the tunnels throught the library...why? Eddie nor KT knew about it, which was perfect! She grabbed a bandana from her bag and handed it to him for him to use as a blindfold. "You expect me to trust you with my person in a blindfold?!" he questioned. "I trusted you didn't I?" she defended. "Touchè" he replied and she just smirked as he put on the blindfold. When they arrived, Patricia removed his blindfold and his jaw dropped to the floor. "What is this place?" he asked totally creeped out and Patricia smirked. "That's for me to know and you NOT to find out, well me and three other Brits and one American..." she replied nonchalantly. "Milly knows about this place...hmm...always knew he was weird..." he chuckled. "No he doesn't, Nina is FYI and American, she moved out of Anubis this year and the other Brit is also in America, just because of Denby, so that leaves me and those two idiots who know who are in England, Eddie's seen this place, you've seen this place, but you guys don't exactly know where this is...so yah..." she explained. "No wonder he calls you Yacker!" he muttered, but apparently, it was either loud enough so that anyone could hear or Patricia had sharp hearing, because she slapped the back of his head. "Anyway, you're here because I know you like KT...a lot!" she explained as she continued to devise a plan in her head.

"So let me get this straight...you want me to go on a date with you to make Patricia jealous?!" KT clarified just to make sure she got Eddie's plan crystal clear and wasn't hearing things or hallucinating. "One date is all I'm asking, there's a dance this weekend...and I'm pretty sure Benji will be there!" he said causing KT to blush look at the ground. "I know you like him..." he added. "Wha? Psh! No!...is it that obvious?!" she asked catiously. "Well, no, not really, unless you're from Anubis, that is, because everyone has their walls but break them eventually..." Eddie explained. "Fine!" she gave up. THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG WEEK!

"Wait! Let me get this straight! You want me...to go to the dance...with you...and you think I'll accept because Eddie will be jealous of it...but I already told you we're cool now!...and you also think he's going with KT...and that I like KT...but I don't like her okay?! She's sweet, cute, pretty, funny, smart, has gorgeous and sparkling eyes, American and she's...what am I saying?!" Benji said and Patricia looked him staraight in the eye and he sighed. "Fine, yes...I LIKE KT! She's one of the most amazing girls I've ever met, everytime I see her, I get goose bumps all over, just standing next to her feels right..." he finally admitted. "Well I'd just love to hear you go on and on about KT and all," she said filled with sarcasm and fake enthusiasm "but do I have a date or don't I?" she questioned. "Deal, you get Milly and I'll get KT!" he said. YEP, THIS IS GONNA BE A LOOONNG WEEK!

The week went by and Eddie and Patricia have been distant. Patricia was hanging out with Jerome and Alfie a lot, just like the ol' times, if not she was with Joy because Joy said she was spending to much time with Jerome who was Joy's boyfriend and Alfie, Willow's boyfriend. She did however spend time with Benji when she knew Eddie would be coming or if he was there. Eddie spent some of his time with Fabian, as they both video chat Nina, finally managing to contact her after a long term, with Mara for some advice on Patricia, occassionally talking to Amber via text for some help from a 'love guru' and Alfie and Jerome since they know Patricia best. He, unlike Patricia was actually trying to get her back in a nicer way, instead of just trying to make her jealous, he decided there would be that but there would be some romantic gesture that he'd convince his dad organize for the dance, unlike her, who is just trying-and barely-to make him jealous.

It was the night of the dance and Patricia and Eddie looked amazing, why? Well they'd have to look their best if they want the other back, right? Yup! In all fairness, Benji and KT didn't look bad either. Patricia was wearing a one shoulder, black and dark purple dress ending just bellow her knees, black three-inch heels with fake red and purple diamond studs, the necklace Eddie had gotten her on their anniversary that says 'Yacker' with the earings that had a 'Y' on one and an 'S' on the other and her moon bracelet. Eddie wore the same suit he wore during the exhibition party they were forced to set up. KT had worn a blue and red dress flowing to her knees, some simple jewelry and blue four-inch heels. Benji wore a black suit with a blue polo and purple and black necktie. The other couples were Walfie, Jeroy and Mabian.

"Hello KT...Eddie!" Patricia said grinding her teeth as she mentioned his name when she spotted the couple. "Hi Benji...Patricia!" Eddie replied gritting his teeth. "Hey Ben! Trix!" KT said trying to make things less awkward. "KT! Milly! Fancy meeting you here!" he said catching on on what she was doing, they both locked eyes for a minute and realize that they'd both been sucked into this. They looked at their 'dates' and groaned. "Hey Ben, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eddie requested, but he was already dragging Benji to a corner, leaving KT with Patricia...whoops! "Dude! What the heck?!" Benji exclaimed. "What are you doing with Patricia?!" Eddie demanded for an answer, then and there, ignoring Ben's comment. "One, she asked me out. Two, what's it to you?! And three I knowyou still like her, dragged KT with you to make her jealous and seeing as that won't go very well, you planned something a little more romantic, but not clichè and now I'm here because ypu're gonna tell me about the plan..." he hypothesized. "One, WHAT?! Two, because I was kidding when I said it and I still like her. And three, how one earth did you know?!" Eddie replied with mixed emotions. "Well, why do you think Patricia came to? It's because I know you almost as much as she does...duhhh!" he replied.

Meanwhile..."Sooo..." KT said awkwardly. "Don't say anything or do anything and maybe I'll consider not throwing this punch on you and your dress!" Patricia snapped. "Sheesh, I was just trying to make conversation!" she mumbled under her breath and Paticia glared at her. "Okay everyone, it's time to have that dance with that special someone you came here with!" the host said, just around the time the two boys arrived and Eddie had told Benji all about his plan. Yes 'Batricia' and 'Keddie' did dance, rather awkwardly might I add. "Now, a little twist to end this dance, it's time to dance with the special someone you didn't ask to the dance!" the host announced and of course only Patricia was clueless...and I mean super utterly absolutely clueless. KT and Benji danced together it turned out well, if I do say so myself.

And then there was Peddie. It started out awkwardly, them being in the middle of an arguement and all, but they eased after a while, it felt right to be together again. But it hit them, they were so close yet so far...but all that could change...if Eddie would apologize and Patricia would forgive him, that's what a normal couple does right? Well, Peddie isn't a normal couple! They had danced throughout half of the song in silence. "I'm sorry...I overreacted and-" she started, breaking the silence but Eddie cut her off by smashing his lips onto hers and soon she was kissing back. Their lips in perfect sync, letting all emotions into one passionate kiss;anger, regret, depression, desparation, jealousy, happiness, guilt and LOVE. "It's you I want to be with, Yacker...always has been!" he said with a smirk as he broke away from the kiss.

Well, Benji and KT got together, Patricia and Eddie are back on...well, at least some things are normal. I mean seriously! Jeroy?! Walfie?! MABIAN?! *Sigh*. Well, that's just part of THE crazy MIXED UP WORLD WE LIVE IN!

* * *

**Sorry, I hated this, but this prompt was a challenge for me and I'm working on two other one shots, one for HoA Oneshot Day and one more prompt, a new chapter for "Goth Pixie's Birthday" and to top it all of, my teachers are dumping assignments on me, so yah... anyway here's something to clear things up:**

**Chapters:  
*Feet  
*AN  
1. Prompted by aqeelah: Fabina and Peddie at the carnival *done*  
2. Prompted by theprettygal: Peddie Break-up and Make-up *done*  
3. Prompted by Winxjaderamsey: Patricia asks Benji out to make Eddie jealous *done*  
4. Prompted by Smiley612: Percy Jackson  
5. Sequel to Chapter 1, Prompted by me (sort of)  
6.  
7.  
8. Sequel to Chapter 5, Prompted by me (sort of)  
9.  
10.**

**Because I said in Chapter 1/One-Shot 2, that the sequel was on Chapter 4 and 8, now it's 5 and 8, plus I don't count "Feet" and the AN as chapters...well, thanks for reading! If you love Peddie one-shots, I recommend to read "Never A Dull Moment" by uniqueinkblots, "Erasing Clichès" by sinfullysarcastic, "The joys of being Peddie" by PeddieLover2012, "A little drop of Peddie" by peddieandsibunalover, "House of Peddie" by nadene-seddiefan and "Apartment Days" by Winxjaderamsey and if you just plain love HoA couples read "House of Couples" by stuckbeingrachel! THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS SHALL LIVE ON!  
Wish me luck everyone!**

**_~HoAMR_**


	6. Geeky Rebels

**One-shot #5****_: Geeky Rebels Prompted by: Smiley612(You should read her multi-chapter story "Don't Be Afraid" it's amazing!) Wil there be a sequel?: Nope What was the prompt?: Percy Jackson...yeah, not much to start on, but I did my best_**

* * *

Eddie and Patricia don't do knocking right? They just barge into each other's rooms like that? Well this is one incident where Patricia did wish he knocked, wish they never established that they were allowed any time in the other's room and wished he was with the rest of the house in some Mythology museum and that the house actually was at the museum...but no! She never had it her way did she? She never got her wishes granted did she? For instance, she wished she wasn't sent here to boarding school, she wished she didn't fall for Eddie, she wished she was the better twin, she wished she could be like Piper, that Joy had never gone missing, that Nina had returned that year and that Rufus never existed! But no...she never got what she wanted, so what made her think she'll get it this time? That's just it, she didn't think she'd get it, she hoped she would, but raising her expectations only leads to disappointment. Well, I shouldn't be wasting your time, so without further adue, here it is!

Eddie was going to ask Patricia to the dance this Friday and right now, he was pacing in front of her door trying to practice what he was going to say because one wrong move and Patricia'll...well...Patricia'll...heck, he didn't know what Patricia would do! What he didn't know was that inside that room was the red headed girl rereading her copy of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" by Rick Riordan. "Hey Yack-er?" he said confused as he walked in on Patricia reading...a book! "Hey Piper, where's Yacker?" he asked, thinking she was Piper. "It's me Doofus!" she snapped. "Two questions...who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he half-joked. "I'm your girlfriend and FYI, I'm reading, so can you please GET OUT NOW!" she spat. "Percy Jackson...you're not seriously reading that trash are you? Everyone knows Harry Potter is the best!" Eddie claimed. "No! Percy Jackson is wayyy better than Harry Potter!" she defended.

"Well, Percy Jackson doesn't have Romione does it?!" he said. "No, it has Percabeth which beats Harry Potter's Romione ANY DAY!" she replied victoriously. "Well, Harry Potter is full of magic and witches and wizards, what does Percy Jackson have?!" he asked with a smirk. "Well, Harry Potter is based off of magic and fantasy, which is proven false and no one really believes that junk. However, Percy Jackson is based off of Greek and Roman mythology which the Greeks and Romans believe and it's more logical than all that nonsense about magic wands and broomsticks. Plus, the gods are immortal and as we Sibuna members know, there is such a thing, therefore, it is more logical than Hogwarts and noseless wizards!" she claimed. (A/N: I don't read, so sorry if it's wrong and stuff)

"So this is what they do when we're not home?!" Jerome muttered from the other side of the door. "Shhh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!" Mara demanded. "Yes ma'am!" Jerome replied with a mocking salute. "Ok, I knew Patricia liked Percy Jackson..." Joy stated. "And we all know that Eddie likes Harry Potter..." Amber continued. "But getting into a debate about it?!" Nina finished. Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Mara, KT, Mick and Willow just shrugged.

"Oh yeah?, Well-" Eddie was cut off by Patricia putting her finger on his lips hen he heard some murmurs from outside. "Do you hear that?" she whispered and he nodded. "1..." she counted, "2..." he continued, "3!" they said together opening he door, Jerome stumbling because he was leaning on it. "Real mature Trixie!" he said regaining balance. "I still can't believe I'm dating a Potterhead!" she claimed ad then shivered at the thought. "But seriously guys," Mara started as she stood up, "a debate on Harry Potter and Percy Jackson?!" she finished. Patricia blushed a light shade of pink, how long have they been there?

"Long enough Trixie!" Jerome said, as if reading her mind. "Well, if you have been there long enough, which do you guys think is better?" Eddie asked. "Shut up Slimeball!" Patricia spat and everyone looked at one another. "Which one?!" they asked, come to think about I, she realy needsto start giving different nicknames! "Eh! Doesn't matter! Even if it did, I'd just say both!" she said. "Well, I'm with Patricia, as much as I love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson has Greek Mythology and I love mythology, whether Roman, Greek or Egyptian!" Nina commented. "Well, I'm with Eddie because Harry Potter has magic!" the amazing Alfredo said. "Well, I just love Percabeth, they just look so cute together!" Amber squealed. "And that Grover guy is pretty neat...I mean seriously! HE'S AWESOME!" Jerome said. "Well, I for one stick to British and choose Harry Potter!" Mara decided. "Well, I just love Harry Potter, I guess it just draws me to it..." KT shrugged. "I like both, but...Percy Jackson is...well...it's amazing! I just love "The Mark of Athena"! I can see why even Patricia reads it!" Willow exclaimed. "I don't like to read so...I've never read any of those books but I guess I choose..." Mick stareted, he was about to say something when Patrcia glared at him. "Percy Jackson, it sounds exciting enough the way you describe it!" he finished. "Well...Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are from different genres and they're both completely different but both are unrealistic, but..." Fabian explained and everyone groaned. "Just spit it out will you Stutter Rutter!" Jerome said clearly annoyed. "Fine! Sheesh! Percy Jackson!" he replied. "Yes! I win! I've got Fabian, Nina, Mick, Amber and Jerome on my side! Ha! In yo' face Weasel!" Patricia exclaimed victoriously.

"Well, Mick doesn't really count!" Eddie defended. "Yeah he does! And even if he didn't, that's four against three, well, five against four and a stray..." she claimed. "Whatever Hermione!" he teased. "Sure thing Percy!" she spat back. "Well played Yacker...well played!" he said ominously. "Well, are you two lovebirds gonna end this stupid arguement once and for all?" Jerome said annoyed. "Yup, pucker up Herm-Annabeth..." he said. "Pleasure doing business with you Grover!" she teased and before he could protest on how he wasn't anything like Grover, she cut him off with a kiss and the house erupted with cheers. Well, just because they're rebelious, doesn't mean they can't be geeks...at times, and this was one of those times...

* * *

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know I update at least once a week, three at most or if you're lucky, four...anyway, for all you Fabina fans out there, I recomend to read "Scarred" by Definition of a Writer. To all ya Peddie lovers out there, I recommend "Best I Ever Had" by Cloudywithachanceofpeddie, I think it's nearly done or her one-shot series "24Seven"! Well, I'll be recommending stories every now and then, so you don't get bored when I don't update...**

**BTW to the Anonymous reviewer 'Eloise' who said KT, Eddie, Jerome and Joy also know about the tunnels, I meant have seen the full span of the tunnels, Jerome and Joy got in through the library passage and haven't seen the entirety of it and KT and Eddie have only seen part of it until a they came across a path not shown in season 2, but it wasn't shown that they have seen full view of the tunnels, thus I rest my case.**

**That's all for now, I'll probabaly update on the earliest Friday or if not Tuesday, but I'll try earlier :D especially since that's HoA Oneshot Day, so it might be posted later, so...that's it...**

**_~HoAMR_**


	7. Scariest Movie Ever!

**One-shot #6****_: Scariest Movie Ever!  
Prompted by: No one  
What was the prompt?: Well, this is a failed attempt on a sequel for One-shot #2  
Will there be a sequel?: Yep, that one will be waaaayyyy better than this, Eddie as a slave!_**

* * *

So, Fabina and Peddie had just gotten home, only to find everyone else waiting in the common room. "Ah, yes, Rutter, Martin, Miller and Williamson, how nice of you to join us!" Victor said sarcastically and annoyed. "Pleasure is all mine Vicky!" Patricia tossed back with just as much sarcasm and annoyance. "Now that everyone's here, we have an announcement..." Trudy said with her peppy voice. "They're making an alien awareness program?!" Alfie asked excitedly. "No, they're changing the library into an arcade!" Jerome exclaimed. "You're finally going to shave Vic's beard?" Eddie asked knowing that that was not going to happen anytime soon. "My new shoes are finally here?!" Amber squealed. "Can you guys just shut up because some people want to sleep!" Patricia screamed. "Yes...erm...thank you Ms. Williamson...as we were saying, a crazed murderer was spotted here around campus and all tudents must stay in the same room just in case. You have twenty minutes toi get your things for the night then head steaight back down here...any questions? None? Alright, dismissed!" Victor explained.

"Attention! Eddie and I are having a bet and-" Patricia was cut off by Alfie saying "Of course you are, what else would you two do?!" and everyone nodded. "As I was saying, the bet was which movie is scarier 'Sad Clowns' which is about clowns that are injured in a roller coaster which isn't scary in my opinion or 'The Black Rose of Fire' which is about...well...you'll just have to wait and see..." Patricia said ominously. "I've seen 'Sad Clowns' it's actually kind of funny!" Alfie said. Then a chorus of 'yeah's and 'I've seen that one!'s filled the room. "Ha! I told you it wasn't scary! Now, everyone wil go get their stuff, I'll prep the movie...be prepared for the scare of your life!" she said in a deep and threatening voice.

17 minutes and 12.46 seconds later, the gang was back, all in their pajamas, sitting next to their boyfriend or girlfriend except Amber, Mara and KT who had none and were preparing the snacks. "Ok, first rule, NO TURNING BACK! You start the movie, you END the movie! Second, scream five times and it's an extra point for me when we vote which is scarier. And last, if you sleep through it, you will watch it ALONE one more time!" Patricia said evilly. A chorus of 'fine' and 'whatever' filled the room. She smirked as Eddie's smirk of anticipation and excitement turned into a scowl of regret and anger.

Around halfway through the movie, Amber screamed 4 times, Willow thrice, Nina, Mara and KT twice, Alfie and Fabian once, Jerome and Eddie not once, but biting back a scream each, not wanting to be heard by anyone let alone Patricia scream. Patricia on the other hand was smirking at their reactions, she hadn't screamed or even held back one since the start, well, she has seen it already...Anyways, the movie showed some disturbing scenes that I'd rather not picture just so you readers can know.

Around 3/4 of the movie Amber had screamed a total of 7 times, Willow 5, Nina and Mara 3, KT, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome 2 and Eddie 1. Patricia pumped her fist in the air victoriously when Eddie finally screamed and when Amber and Willow hit 5. Judging by their reactions, the movie seemed pretty terrifying. "There's terrifying, there's really terrifying, there's completely soul-whitheringly terrifying...and then there's this movie!" Jerome exclaimed in horror and Patricia just laughed in triumph. Everyone seemed to agree and that made Patricia happy, she was going to win the bet for sure!

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked, I didn't post last week, however I posted a HOA Oneshot Day entry "This is it, goodbye", check it out. I hurried this and I wasn't able to get a hold of the iPad, from which I post stories. It's also periodic examination week next week, but I hope I can still post. Watch this video I came across today, it's a Peddie sort of memoir, whatever, from Season 2 by the one and only MusicalWheaten, author of 'Nothing Personal' and the sequel in-progress 'Storm Warning', all Peddie! There are lots of other videos by MusicalWheaten there, Peddie, Fabina and all pairings, she has an account on youtube with the same name! Check 'em out!  
Link: youtu . be / gq _ fC2IiSvA  
*remove the spaces, because some links don't work when put together, so you have to put spaces**

_**~HoAMR**_


	8. AN

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that the last chapter sucked horribly, but I'm working on the next one shot , which will be better! Won't get posted til next Sunday, probably, because I have periodical examinations this week, but I'll try! i you haven't yet, please read my HoA One-shot day entry 'This is it, goodbye' and review! The next oneshot will be Patricia getting sick and Eddie taking care of her. I'm thinking of creating a next generation chaptered fanfic, with Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy, Willow/OC and KT/OC children, but that would mean less oneshot updates here...so do you think I should make it or not, if I will, I'll be working on it last week of October-first week of November, last two weeks of December-first week of January and April-half of June. I won't have much time. Anyway, so sorry for the delays!

~HoAMR


	9. Songfic 1: Teardrops on My Guitar

**Song-fic #1: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Character: Patricia Williamson**

**Pairing: Peddie Angst(sort of), Keddie mentioned**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

* * *

**A/N: My cousin is obsessed with Taylor Swift, so this just popped up out of nowhere, anyway, kind of AU, set in season 2, ut KT comes in later in the season, after Eddie, pretend there's no mystery in season 2 and enjoy! Pretend Patricia wrote the song, 'kay?**

**Sorry to PatriciaSweet whose prompt I have yet to complete...**

_**Bold and Italics**_** mean song lyrics, **_Italics_** mean Patricia's thoughts, **Normal **means that it is happening in the present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own HoA-well, do you think I'd write fanfics if I did?!-or Taylor Swift, nor her song "Teardrops on My Guitar", good song though…**

* * *

Patricia grabs her guitar and starts singing.

_**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needin'  
Everything that we should be**_

_Eddie looks at me; I put my walls up, wear my mask and act like the tough goth girl everyone takes me for. I wear the most emotionless face ever, so he won't see that I've been dying to go out with him, that I like him, and that I see him as more than just a friend._

_**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**_

_He says he met this girl; she's new, from Isis House and moving into Anubis House this week. "Oh joy!" I thought sarcastically. I bet she's beautiful, that Katie?...Katy? I forget. She's probably mannered, polite and all that junk She probably has everything that I have to live without…including Eddie!_

_**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**_

_He insults me, I insult back, I've gotten pretty used to all this banter being thrown around, but I don't think he sees it any more than insults being tossed in my face. I laugh at him because of his stupid Harry Potter references. I'm completely oblivious to all the things around me when I'm with him._

She hears the door open but doesn't look up to see who or what it was.

_**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**_

_He says he's in love with this girl. "I've finally got it right" he says. I'll bet you he doesn't know that he's the only thing on my mind everyday, that he doesn't know he's all I think about at night! I'll win that bet for sure…_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the tears that leave irremovable marks. He's the only thing, the only reason that I even wish on wishing stars like a 5 year old. He's the one on my mind, when I'm in the car, don't even know why I even bother!_

_**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_Eddie walks by me, I wonder if he can tell that my heart races faster, that I get the butterflies only he can give, that there are sparks whenever he walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? Probably not…he just passes me by, he's so perfect, the kind of flawless, I want to be._

_**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_She better love him, hold him and treat him well. She should look in those beautiful hazel eyes of his and know she's lucky…_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

A stray tear falls on her guitar.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the tears of sorrow and desperation, tears of loneliness…tears of longing. He's the only thing, the only reason that I even wish on wishing stars like a child. He's the one on my mind, when I'm in the car, don't even know why I even bother!_

_I saw Eddie walking in the common room, a big smile plastered on his face, the smile that could make me melt in a split second, but I held my ground. "Hey guys, I'd like for all of you to meet my new girlfriend, KT-" so her name is KT, not Katie…"She's staying at Anubis too!" he announced joyfully. My walls stayed up and strong, I wasn't going to break…not yet at least. "Hi I'm KT, from America!" she said entering the common room. 'Oh great!' I thought ever-so-sarcastically. That's what I need, a hot, skinny, polite American girl showing up and taking Eddie away! I ran into my room and slammed the door shut…_

_**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_This time, Eddie didn't run after me like he was supposed to, he was probably too busy with his American girlfriend! I lay in bed, in my room alone…put the picture of him down from my nightstand and maybe, just maybe, I could finally get some sleep tonight! I grabbed my guitar from under the bed…_

"You're not alone" she hears someone whisper, but she thinks it was all in her mind and she was being delusional.

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. He's the only thing, the only reason that I even wish on wishing stars like a 5 year old. He's the only one who has ever come this close to breaking my walls; I knew I shouldn't have let him! I wish I could hate him, for making me fall without the intention of ever catching me, for breaking my walls and breaking my heart, but I can't…I just can't. He's the one on my mind, when I'm in the car; don't even know why I even bother trying!_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_Eddie looks at me time and time again, I put my walls up and pretend like I don't care, I let a week smile-fake, mind you-escape my lips…I laugh bitterly to myself, 'You're so oblivious, maybe that's why you never noticed how much I cared'…I wish I could hate you, but I don't and never will, I will always love him…whether he knows or not, I can't help it if I do…_

She hears applauding and finally turns to the door. Eddie.

_Damn it! Why is he here!_

"Eddie, I-"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please read (if you haven't yet) "This is it, goodbye" and review! If you have, sorry if it resurfaced the feelings you got after TTOR or when you found out that there might not be a Season 4...sorry again to PatriiaSweet!**

_**~ HoAMR**_


	10. One Out of Three

**One-shot #2: **_**One Out of Three**_**_  
Prompted by: Me  
Will this have a sequel?: Probably not  
What exactly was the prompt?: Just read…_**

* * *

"It's Jerome and Alfie," the voice from the other side started, "they're dead..." a sob came from the other side."W-what?" Patricia's voice cracked, she hadn't been expecting that, she wasn't expecting Amber and Mara to call her up during her and Eddie's date and she wasn't expecting her two best friends to be dead either. She was hoping that this was just some prank but this was low even for them.

"We're sorry Patricia, we know you won't be handling this well, they've known you longer than any of us do and they understand you the most and vice versa. You guys were the best friends. We're not handling this any better, trust me, we loved them…" the line went dead.

"We have to go" the redhead said, her voice slightly cracking, no explanation whatsoever. "What do you mean, we just got here? Who called you?" her American date asked, slightly concerned. "I-it's J-jerome and A-alfie," she started, "What about them?" her boyfriend asked more worriedly now, her voice never cracked like that.

"Mara and Amber called..."

"That's it? What, Jerry and Alfie stood them up? That's what's sooooo important?" it was a joke of course, but he hadn't known that what happened was so serious, he should've known though, I mean with everything that ever happened in Anubis, _nothing_ was impossible and a room once filled with laughter could quickly turn into something serious.

"Shut up Eddie! You have no idea what you're talking about! THEY'RE _DEAD_!" he froze. "D-dead?" maybe it wasn't the best idea to make that joke after all. Everyone in the restaurant looked at them. Patricia nodded and looked down.

"Yes, now can we leave? This is exactly why I don't do restaurants!" she muttered in a whisper and he nodded.

Once they got in the cab, Patricia received a text from Mara as to where the hospital was and Patricia told the driver where it was. The driver closed the divider thingy to give the couple privacy. Once he had, she had let tears flow freely.

Eddie knew it was wrong to be jealous that she was this upset about the two pranksters' death, but he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help to wonder how she'd be if he died. He quickly dismissed his...jealousy...and tried comforting her, he hated seeing her broken...so fragile and weak.

She knew it was kind of wrong to wish it was Jerome and Alfie comforting her instead of Eddie, but if she was being honest, she didn't completely trust Eddie and Jerome and Alfie were like her brothers, brothers are there for you until they die-okay, maybe thinking that wasn't the best metaphor she could've thought of, it triggered something inside her and she started crying into Eddie's chest-and boyfriends don't necessarily do. She felt safe around Eddie, yes, but she's had a tough past and she wasn't going to completely trust anyone any time soon.

But Jerome and Alfie were different; they knew what it felt like. To feel _unloved_, _unwanted_ and have someone constantly telling you you're _second best_, just like she had all her life. Jerome was sent to boarding school at age 5, because his father was framed and sent to jail and his mother hated him, always Poppy this and that. But eventually, he had found love, in Mara and his dad had been released out of prison, he had what she didn't; a proper family that actually loved each other, something she probably would never have. Alfie was always treated differently by his parents, he had always loved comedy and aliens but his father disapproved always saying something along the lines of "Why can't you be more serious Alfie?! Like your older sister Alex?" and he understood how Patricia felt a lot. But eventually, he had found Amber, who loves him for him, not because of Alex. They were the 'Anubis Three' before Joy and Fabian came. They were the 'Anubis Troublemakers' before the 'Scooby Gang' got together.

What about Patricia? _No one_ liked her. They didn't deserve to die, but she did. _No one_ cared about her. She was just a troublemaker with anger issues and a twisted past. Of course she hadn't realized she had thought all of that out loud until Eddie spoke up, "No one deserves to die" and her head shot up. He wiped away her tears. "And for the record, I care about you," he assured her.

She loved him really, but he didn't get it. His parents were divorced, but they both loved him. He didn't have any siblings to be compared to.

Right now she was practically _alone_.

She had lost probably the only two people she'd meet in a lifetime who understood! She loved Eddie, but he'd never understand and he never will.

_One Out of Three_. Those were the words that kept playing in her head.

She was one out of three.

In the same way, she was _one_ out of three _left_, one out of her, Jerome and Alfie still alive…

_And she had never felt so loved and alone at the same time._

* * *

**AN:**

**So sorry for the late update, but wifi went down for a week, on a plus side, I have 4 complete untyped one-shots, 3 incomplete typed one-shots…don't judge. Anyway, this one-shot is actually half of a one-shot, turned into a bit of Patricia…angst? The original one-shot is yet to be completed and kind of different, more Peddie, but more mentions of Patrome/Palfie moments and some Amfie/Jara moments as well, look out for it, it'll be posted next week probably. Anyways (I say that a lot don't I…or in this case, type), I hope you liked it…**

**R&R**

**_~HoAMR_**


End file.
